


A moment of solace

by Barraz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, I think this is fluff, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), it's cute...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barraz/pseuds/Barraz
Summary: Slim and Razz share a moment of peace after a particularly bad day.





	A moment of solace

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away listening to Sorrow (from Sleeping at Last) and my imagination sparked 2 half-baked stories from it. This is one of them.

Razz woke up at some unknown moment of the day, or night, he didn't know which one it was. Uncanny as it would seem, Razz didn't find it in him to want to know. He was so unaffected by it, that he actually didn't have this line of thought about the current time. Afterall, he just needed to check on Slim. He needed to make sure that his brother, in all his stinky and messy glory, was alive; and not a pile of dust like the one he saw before waking up. Thankfully, for both their sake, he was alive.

Limping, yes. 

Bruised, definitely. 

But alive nonetheless.

''Brother!''

''how’re ya feeling m’lord?''

''Like shit. Get over here'' 

Whatever Slim was doing, he immediately left it to be by his sibling's side. Dutyfully ready to accept any display of anger. 

A magical attack felt unlikely. 

A slap? Maybe.

A punch, perhaps.

What he got instead was a gentle, healing fueled hand covering his general face area. Soothing away any cuts or bruises he had.

Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice told him to pull away. Razz needed to rest. He looked tired, likely bordering on magical exhaustion, and Slim had no right to accept such unexpected kindness.

But he was being healed by Razz because Razz decided so. They both knew Slim wouldn’t ask for any form of help. Not even if he wanted it. Let alone if he needed it. And so Razz wouldn't ask whenever he chose to mend his brother's borken bones, or stitch the ripped edges of his tattered soul back together. He just got up and did it. Because they both secretly knew that sometimes Razz needed to restore just as much as Slim needed to be restored. 

So for his brother’s sake and his own, Slim told that little voice to fuck off as he leaned into the touch. There wasn't a lot of space in their lives for this type of kindness. So they enjoyed their moment. 

Their mute, simple, comforting moment.


End file.
